Who We Are
by ecrivaisseur
Summary: Romantic CaptainCharming, Season 2B Canon-divergence. An affair that started between Prince Charming and Killian Jones many years ago in the past is awakened when, after Mary Margaret and Emma get back to Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest, David learns that Cora and Hook are also in town. Flashbacks to the relationship that develops between David and Hook in the FTL that was.
1. A Passionate Night

**This will be a mini-chapter fiction. Expect angst, and also some smut. Chapters will alternate between the present events in Storybrooke, and the past events in the Enchanted Forest. The ending of Chapter One begins sometime during 2.09 and 2.10, and is an alternate version.**

Chapter One

A Passionate Night

 **Past**

The man's black boots creaked as he took a step forward against the cold, stone floors, towards the man seated opposite him. His eyes portrayed a yearning, a wanting. A desire. "Well," Killian Jones said as he looked at the man, "I'm at your service, your majesty." He opened his arms receptively, offering his body.

A small smile formed from Prince David's thick lips and widened itself across his face as he watched Killian's actions. "I like the sound of that," he replied, his eyes scanning the figure of the man up and down hungrily, before finding themselves once more looking directly into Killian's eyes. His beautiful, damn eyes.

Killian took another step forward. And then another step, and another, until he was standing directly before David, less than an inch away. A hairy eyebrow arched, he looked down at David, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. "Mate?" he asked, beckoning the man to touch him.

David did so, placing his hands on the man's hips and rocking them soothingly. His finger then fell down the expanse of his legs, sliding carefully down the smooth texture of the leather pants he wore. He took in every touch, seeming to want more and more of what he was feeling, and he his hands eventually reached the tight, fleshy bottom of Killian. David squeezed it, pushing the man even closer to him.

All the while, Killian had been rubbing his hand through the man's short hair, taking in the pleasure that was coming from slight move David made, and his hook had fallen to his side. When David pulled him closer, the bulge that had quickly formed in Killian's pants pressed up thickly against David's face, hardening the rock it had become even more.

David licked the mass pleasingly, adding another squeeze from behind. He rose off his seat on the bed, and took his mouth into Killian's, their tongues meeting pleasurably together setting off fireworks inside both of them. They moaned loudly into each other, the sounds vibrating inside their throats and encouraging them on even more.

With his hook, Killian slashed across David's cotton shirt, pulling it open with his other hand to reveal David's muscled body. In all his centuries as a pirate, Killian had never seen treasure so fine and so beautiful as the one that was Prince David's body, and Killian couldn't help but run his tingling hand and hook over the finely etched muscles of the man's front, like a young child seeing seeing something new for the first time.

The Prince followed suit, gripping the rim of Killian's vest and tearing apart the thick wool, sending buttons flying everyone, and, before Killian could realize it, David's warm mouth was now pressed up against his nipples, sucking it emphatically and flicking his wet tongue up against it. Though there was a slight tinge of pain, the pleasure that was erupting inside Killian from it far, far outweighed it.

"Mate. . ." he moaned loudly, before being silenced as David's plush lips met his again, and they kissed passionately, their hands running over each other's bodies crazily and hungrily, grabbing to feel for whatever they could.

But it wasn't enough for Killian, and, soon, David found himself lying on his back atop the plush cushions of his bed, with Killian's soft mouth running wildly down the front of his body, eager and hungry for more of David's body. He ran his tongue over the man's exceptionally dominant abs, and eventually his perfectly rounded biceps, finding rest at his rock-hard nipples, which David had been twisting himself while Killian was washing his body with his mouth. The man sucked it happily as David ran his fingers through his black, silky hair, drawing his head closer and encouraging the man on. Both men groaned in happiness.

With his mouth licking David's chest, Killian's hand was also being kept busy, squeezing and rubbing against the erect, hard rod that had formed between David's leg, sending waves of satisfaction through the man's bodies. His hook, too, was no idle, with Killian running up and down the man's stomach gently.

Suddenly, before David knew it, Killian had torn through the soft fabric of David's pants and had yanked them off, revealing the man's thick piece, which shot out like a rocket and bobbed in the air playfully. Killian took the stick into his warm hands, and rubbed it up and down. David had little time to react the glee that was forcing itself throughout his body, before the Killian's lips now touched against his erection, sending swirls of excitement through him, and the pleasure only began to increase as Killian took it into his mouth and started to suck it vigorously.

David wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold himself back. He never lasted long when he was in Killian's mouth. . .

* * *

 **Present**

David wrapped a strong arm around Mary Margaret's shoulder, pulling her body closer to his as she laced her own thin arms around his chest, bringing them even closer together as they walked slowly and happily along the silent, empty streets of Storybrooke. In front of the couple walked Emma and Henry, their own hands intertwined together, causing the smile already across the man's face to grow even wider. _He wasn't sure if he'd ever been this happy in his life before_.

It was less than an hour ago that his wife and daughter had finally gotten back to Storybrooke after being in the Enchanted Forest. For days they had been trapped there due to the hat portal that had sent them there, and David wasn't sure if he was ever going to see them again. But now, after all that had happened to get them back, his family was finally reunited. And really, that's all that mattered right now. His family was back together, and that, truly, was cause to celebrate.

In fact, they were on their way to Granny's Diner right then to do just that.

He pressed a loving kiss on his wife's soft cheek. "I'm glad to finally have you back in my arms after all these years. I thought I'd lost you for good this time," he whispered to her.

She looked at him with a soft, sweet smile, "You should know by now that you'll never lose me. I knew we'd make it back, David. I never lost hope."

"I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure," Emma interrupted, apparently hearing everything they had been saying, "Cora - Regina's mom - she's. . . one tough bitch."

"Language, mom!" Henry pointed out, looking up at her with his sincere eyes.

"I mean lady," Emma corrected herself, squeezing Henry's hands lovingly and giving him a grin. "One tough lady."

"It wasn't easy, for sure. Cora she's. . . well I knew she was a terrible, evil woman, but I was always confident we'd always make it back. The villains always lose and the good guys always win."

David shook his head at his wife's words. _He couldn't imagine what they'd been through_.

But at least they were back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Charming family made their way through Storybrooke to Granny's Diner, nearby, on the roof atop of one of the storefronts, hidden in the blackness of the night, spied two vicious villains down on the happy group, who were eyeing their every move, watching everything they did carefully. _Plotting their course of action_.

"Well, what's the plan, your majesty?" Captain Hook asked the elegant lady beside him.

"As I've told you before, pirate, to reunite with my daughter," she replied, turning towards the man with dark eyes.

"And to get my revenge on the crocodile," Killian growled between gritted teeth.

"Yes, of course."

"Neither of those two are here, so why are we watching these goons when we could be out hunting for your daughter and the Dark One?" the man asked, pointing his hook to the group. He recognized Emma and Mary Margaret, but he couldn't make out the other two due to the darkness. He didn't care, really. All he wanted was _Rumplestiltskin_.

"Because, pirate, that's my grandson, beside the Swan girl. Henry," she spoke, her word choice like that of a loving grandmother, but her voice and tone void of any affection or care. Instead of looking at her grandson for the first time, it sounded more like she was seeing a new opportunity.

"And the other?" Killian asked, "Who's the fourth one?"

"I can only assume that's Snow's wretched fool of a husband with them," she said with disgust, "David or Prince Charming."

At the mention of the man's name, Killian's heat stopped and his body seemed to go numb as the memories of the man all started flooding back to him at once. It had been decades since he'd last hear that name. . .David . . . and even longer since he'd last seen him. The memories of their relationship had been buried deep inside of him, too painful and sad to want to remember, but, now, they had hit him like a wall.

His eyes widened as he looked more closely at the four, and he realized it was, indeed, David. His heart skipped a beat and started pounding in his chest, and his stomach started churning like a wheel inside of him.

He wanted to vomit. _David_.


	2. His Name

Chapter Two

His Name

Granny's Diner was decked out in celebratory decorations for Mary Margaret and Emma's return: brightly-colored streamers dangled from the ceiling above everyone; sweet-smelling pastries, cakes, and other delicious foods spanned the counters with lemonade and other various fresh beverages; and a blue banner hung over one of the walls reading: _Welcome home Mary Margaret and Emma!_

The restaurant was packed with all their friends, Grumpy and the seven dwarves making up almost a third of the crowd, and, when David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry entered through the door into the building, they all greeted them with a warm and happy cheer.

After hugs, and a merry toast, David slipped into one of the booths near the wall, and he watched from afar as the dwarves swarmed his wife happily, chattering excitedly about her return and filling her in on everything that had happened while she was gone. A smile on his face, David turned to see Emma slip into the seat across from him, a glass of coffee in her hands, and a cheerful expression on her face.

"Henry mentioned that you had set all this up," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

David grinned and shook his head. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, this is nice," she nodded, looking around the room, "Thank you, dad," she spoke, warmly, one of her hands cupping her drink and the other one reached across the table and squeezing David's. A nice feeling rose up inside of David at her use of the word dad.

"So, what was it like seeing the world your parents are from? The world you were born in?"

"It was. . . strange, I guess. It's very, very different from here; I don't know, I guess I just wasn't used to be shot at all the time and having to kill for my food," she paused, recalling that just a little more than a day ago she had been fighting for her life with Mulan and Mary Margaret back in the Enchanted Forest, before a look of horror fell over her. Her mouth gaped and her eyes widened a bit, as one particular beast came to mind, "Oh, and the ogres. Those damn ogres weren't fun."

David laughed cheerfully at her words, "Yeah, ogres are something you want to try and avoid." He himself had had plenty of encounters with ogres back in his day, "Ogres are the worst of the worst."

"I quickly realized that after one almost trampled me. But they were nothing compared to Cora - geez, that woman was scary, worse than any monster or beast imaginable. And she was fucking determined. I can't imagine having to grow up with her as a mother - from her zombie army to the heart stuff; you wouldn't believe the number of times she tried to kill us!"

"How did you guys even come across her? I always thought Regina's mom had died long ago before she became queen?" David asked, remembering Snow say something about it back when they were first married. He had remembered it, because he had wondered just how bad Regina's mother had to be for her daughter to grow up to be the Evil Queen. Pretty terrible, David could assume from what he was hearing now.

"She found us! Her and that pirate, Hook." David's eyes darted straight into her's as she spoke his name.

"H-Hook?" David stuttered, unsure if he had heard her properly. _Surely not him. It can't be him_ , he thought to himself, knowing full well that 'Hook' was the nickname that Killian went by when he was on the high seas. Everyone called him that, except for David, who preferred Killian. _How cruel fate would be to have his daughter run-into his ex-lover_. There was no way it could be him-

"Yeah, Captain Hook, from Peter Pan but without the goofy hat and mustache," she smirked, her lips curving into a smile, "I think he said his name was Killian. You know him?"

David fell silent, as, internally, he felt like screaming. His pulse quickened, his heart shrieked and he felt like he couldn't breath. It'd been forever since he last even thought about the man. . . _about them_. . . and now, just like that the past between them had come flooding down on him, memories he had stored away long ago somewhere deep in his mind, hitting him now like an avalanche. His hold body was going numb. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go back to that. . . he couldn't remember _them_.

The memories would be too painful to handle.

"Dad?" Emma asked, seeing the distress that had etched into her father's face, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, I'm fine, I - "

Before he could finish, the door to Granny's Diner swung open, as the bell rang, and in walked Regina Mills, a look of uneasiness painted over her face. Emma, David and everyone else in the diner suddenly fell silent, all other noises ceasing, and their gazes turned to her and they watched as she passed through the doorway, balancing a large, white pan filled with something on one arm. Whatever it was, it smelled good. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized regretfully, though she motioned to her carry. "I brought lasagna," she said, giving it as a peace offering.

A moment later, the conversations started to awkwardly resume, and Emma turned back around and looked at her father. "I should go talk to Regina - Are you sure you're alright, David? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Really, I'm fine. I just need some air, I-I'll be right back," he hurried out of the booth and walked towards the door, his pace quickening as he made it outside of the diner and onto the sidewalk, until he was practically running down the middle of the empty street. Clamoring for air and sucking in however much he could take, his legs quivered and he started to lose his balance. But he needed to get away from everyone else. . . he needed to be alone. Whether he liked it or not, the memories of his time with the man were coming back in a full swing. . .

Killian had been much more than just an old fling of David's - the man had entered into his life not long after he'd been chosen as prince of the kingdom, which had been a vulnerable time for him. And, since David had been forbidden to see his mother ever again, the pirate had come to be the one real person David could count on to be there for him. When the duties of his position were overwhelming, or his "father" the king was being too demanding, David had always been able to turn to Killian Jones to console and comfort him.

He'd been the first person David had ever loved in his life.

David didn't want to relive how it had ended between them, and instead he took another deep breath of the cool, New England air, and ran his fingers through his short air. After a few moments, he decided he had calmed down enough to go back inside, but, as he looked up, he noticed that a thick, cloudy fog had descended down upon Storybrooke. It was roaming the streets eerily, a shade of pale grey in the bright night moonlight, and David could just barely make out the outline of the clock tower less than a block away, the time on the on the clock displaying the hour to be somewhere past eight.

And then he froze, as he noticed a black figure moving next to the clock tower and, despite the mask of the fog, David could quite easily make out who it was: the man who, only a moment ago, he'd been thinking about, his hook shimmering in the moonlight: _Killian Jones_.

"K-Killian!" David shouted in the air, his words more of a statement rather than a question. This couldn't be real. No way could the pirate Killian Jones be in Storybrooke - this had to be a dream or something.

But he determined it couldn't have been as soon as the man he called after turned his head and looked directly at David, before jerking his head to the side, like someone else had just gotten his attention, and he ran off quickly, disappearing instantly into the fog and the dead of night.

"Killian! Killian wait!" David cried, launching into a sprint as he raced to the spot where the man had been standing, but by the time he reached it, the man and whoever he had been with were long since gone, leaving David standing there.

Alone.


End file.
